


Con

by iori_sempai



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara!! Kink Meme, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Rough Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya/Shizuo. Nipple play written for the kink meme years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con

This isn't the first time that Shizuo had been placed in this position. One second all he's thinking about is how much he wanted to kill, to crush Izaya's bones under the strong press of his fingers when suddenly Izaya's hand is gripping tight at his hair, pulling him forward into a purely distracting kiss. The worst part about it is that it fucking works, and way better than he would ever admit to himself.   
  
Those desires all shift instantaneously at that single action, all switch into lust and want and he's kissing back with every bit of violence he would have put into a punch. Izaya presses back, mouth widening in a little grin that Shizuo uses to the fullest. That brief chuckle melds into a little breathless moan and Shizuo thinks, _Yeah, take that,_ when Izaya finally closes his smiling eyes and sucks at his mouth with just as much fervor, until they're just struggling against each other.  
  
Shizuo's makeshift weapon is long discarded on the ground, but Izaya's knife is still firm in his hand. He feels it pricking against his abdomen, teasingly slicing through his clothes, just shallow enough to scrape the skin beneath. Under normal circumstances, he's sure that he would be pissed about now (after all, Izaya had screwed up way too much of his wardrobe with his knives before) but right now, it pleases him. Violence and sexual attraction are slipping together into something that Izaya had once leaned forward and whispered was so very him.  
  
Izaya breaks the contact between their lips, pulling at the sides of Shizuo's shirt as he leans back, easily tearing the scraps holding it together. Izaya's eyes are glittering and hard when he takes a look over his body, no doubt pleased with his apparent passivity. Of course, Shizuo hates the idea that he could be acting according to Izaya's will even more than he hates Izaya (but still he follows the sleek path that his tongue draws against his blade, cleaning it of the traces of Shizuo's blood and feels the inexplicable desire to have that blade, that tongue used on him). Shizuo curses, pushes Izaya so hard against the wall that he winces and bites himself on impact, something Shizuo confirms less than a second later with his tongue, tasting saliva and blood on Izaya's lips.  
  
Shizuo keeps his hands at his Izaya's shoulders, shivering as his fingers crawl up his torso, petting and scratching in odd places that make him shiver, until they reach his nipples. Shizuo nearly blanches as pleasure shoots through him, pulling away to retreat from a situation he realizes is soon turning on him. Izaya grins widely and sweeps his leg underneath Shizuo before he can go too far. The unexpected action topples Shizuo to the ground, and Izaya follows quite promptly after.   
  
Shizuo starts to push him away, ready to slip back into deplorable violence when Izaya moves just the right way-- then all he can think is _God, yes,_ his mind blanking for a moment. It's a moment that Izaya uses to the fullest, shifting his weight until he's straddling him, knife right to his throat. Before Shizuo can even growl a word in dismay, Izaya playfully grinds their hips together. “I never thought that would be your weak spot." Just as Shizuo's eyes narrow and he reaches out to grab, hit, or anything, the pressure on the knife at his throat increases. “Now, now, Shizu-chan, don't be too rash.” Izaya's spoken warning is almost redundant. “This isn't a fight, after all.” Shizuo has to agree there at the very least; this isn't a regular fight at all; in the war between them, this takes place on a different kind of battlefield entirely.

Here violence is lust and pain is pleasure, and Shizuo can't decide what's more dangerous to deal with-- the sharpness of the knife posed over his vital point or that poison tongue slipping deep inside his mouth to leave him gasping. The knife is pulled back from his throat, something that would be immediately damning for Izaya any other time, but Shizuo has trouble just fighting against Izaya's kisses, twice as persistent as the man was normally. Izaya only lets him gasp for seconds at a time, like he's coming up for air. Shizuo doesn't want to admit it, but Izaya is much better at this game than he ever was; even his hands are useless, focused on simple pleasure as he starts to unfasten Izaya's pants.   
  
The way that Izaya looks at him when he does is horrifying, as is how he whispers, panting between the words, "How cute, Shizu-chan." He's leaning in to bite at the lobe of his ear hard enough to leave teethmarks (Izaya, too, enjoys treading the little line between pain and pleasure, likes how quickly he lapses from aggressive and hateful to grudgingly accepting and back again). "You really want me that badly?" he says, and his voice is dark and heavy. When Shizuo bucks into his grinding, Izaya pushes what's left of his shirt behind him, wrapping the cloth until Shizuo finds his wrists bound underneath his body. Izaya's hands slip up Shizuo's chest, rubbing lightly at his nipples, and Shizuo can't help the way that his face heats up at it, can't will the flush away, even when he hears Izaya's amused laugh. Izaya rubs harder at one, flicking it lightly with his thumb. Shizuo isn't sure how to react, his cock is hard against the front of his pants, the ache of pure arousal doubling with every touch of those fingers against his chest.  
  
Honestly, Shizuo is pissed because Izaya is going to relive this moment until he has something better to replace it with, and he can't do anything to resist it. No, that isn't quite right. Shizuo could do a lot of things to get out of this situation. Izaya doesn't fight battles he doesn't think he can't win, which is why he's so good at running away. Shizuo is letting him do this, because in some fucked up little corner of his mind, he likes it, he needs someone who isn't afraid of him and could never be afraid of him to confront him like this.   
  
Izaya's light pinching turns downright violent, making Shizuo gasp in pain, jerking backwards. He curses, his chest rising and falling with every heaving breath as the torture only continues. Izaya alternates between squeezing and rubbing until Shizuo is squirming against him, his dick throbbing in time with every one of his playful tugs. When Izaya moves down and licks at one, Shizuo just barely manages to swallow back a surprised cry. Izaya's tongue slips against it first, lightly, tasting his sweat. Shizuo bites his lip when Izaya takes it into his mouth, sucking hard and then letting up, scraping against it with his teeth and otherwise driving Shizuo crazy. His hands, unoccupied, wind down to unhook Shizuo's belt, sliding his pants and boxers to his knees and freeing his erection in the same motion.   
  
Izaya leans forward to suck at the other nub, and his stomach rubs right against Shizuo's cock. "S-Shit," Shizuo groans aloud. It isn't at all like him to fall apart like this, but Izaya won't stop; he moves just slightly back and forth, teasingly brushing against his erection, still suckling lightly, pinching, giving him more-- too much because Shizuo's never felt like this. It's completely humiliating how sensitive he is, that he's ready to explode just from Izaya fucking around with him.   
  
Oh, but then Izaya bites down, hard, and Shizuo chokes on a moan. His hips buck to slide his cock against Izaya's gut, but he can't stifle his second moan as he comes, spraying white against his abdomen, and the front of Izaya's shirt.

He's trembling a little in the aftermath-- something that Izaya no doubt takes extra notice of as he leans back and licks his bottom lip. "You must really love having your nipples touched. Even I didn't think you'd come just from that." Izaya's voice is full of glee as he runs a finger through the splattered semen on his shirt.  
  
"Fuck you," is all Shizuo manages to breathe out. Izaya's smile only widens as he shrugs out of his jacket and finishes the job that Shizuo had started, tugging down his pants and underwear.   
  
He positions himself in between Shizuo's legs, rubbing a mixture of spit and cum onto his cock. Izaya's breath quickens as he strokes himself, looking at Shizuo in front of him. "No," Izaya says all too cheerfully, "Fuck you, Shizu-chan," and pushes himself inside Shizuo's ass in one move.  
  
There are tears coming to his eyes. Izaya doesn't wait, doesn't give him any mercy and honestly it's just fine that way because, fuck, maybe then it is rape after all. Shizuo still isn't sure what he would hate more-- accepting himself as one of Izaya's toys or realizing that he's been doing this completely of his own free will.   
  
Izaya spreads his legs, thrusts in further, slams hard, right there against his prostate and Shizuo moans, loud and surprised. Izaya's hips move against his, hand sliding to stroke at Shizuo's cock; the sounds of Ikebukuro fade away behind Shizuo's desperate groans and Izaya's breath. He slides in hard and deep, but even then Shizuo murmurs out, "More." Izaya doesn't take it as a victory, he simply moves faster, cursing lightly under his breath as he reaches to tug at Shizuo's nipples, but stops in afterthought.  
  
"I've got a much better idea, actually." Izaya reaches into the pockets of his jacket and shows off two clothespins like playing cards, and his eyes are sharp. "This way all of Shizu-chan's spots can be, properly stimulated."  
  
Shizuo's eyes widen as Izaya moves toward his chest with them. "Don't you fucking d--" a nice push of Izaya's cock rubs right against his prostate, makes Shizuo stop mid-sentence. Izaya seems pleased with that, and attaches the clothespins while Shizuo is momentarily distracted.   
  
"SHIT!" Shizuo shouts, "I'm going to fucking kill you the next time I see you!" he growls out, but Izaya ignores his words.  
  
"More, you said?"   
  
Shizuo can't help but buck into Izaya's thrusts as he moves faster, pounding deeper inside of him. "F-fuck," Shizuo gasps, letting out a little yelp when Izaya tugs on one of the clothespins attached to his nipple.   
  
"Looks like you love this more than you're letting on. I knew it. I can only trust your body." Even as Izaya speaks, his breath is starting to get heavy, and his movements a bit more desperate.   
  
"Shizu-chan," he pants, nails his prostate with nearly every thrust until Shizuo is nearly crying out against him. Izaya leans forward, hips pumping so furiously that Shizuo is surprised his voice isn't wavering when he says, "I'm going to come inside of you." Fuck, he hates Izaya's confidence, hates how just that sentence makes his cock ache with sheer anticipation. Pulling hard on both clothespins, Izaya makes a few more, deep, slow thrusts and groans aloud, filling Shizuo's ass with his semen.   
  
It's sensational overload that makes Shizuo cry out, a few tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as his nipples scream in pain, his prostate in pleasure, his dick in _need_.  
  
"Izaya," Shizuo says, pleads, because he's so fucking close to the most amazing orgasm in his life when Izaya pulls out. "No-- fuck," Shizuo almost whimpers, bucking his hips to rub his cock against Izaya again; Izaya lets him, shit eating grin on his face until Shizuo comes once more, collapsing onto the concrete. " _Fuck._ Fuck you, Izaya."  
  
The expression on Izaya's face is contemplative as he pulls up his pants. "Sometimes I think that I like you the most when you're like this, Shizu-chan. Moving purely in desire like any other human--"  
  
He shrugs on his coat as Shizuo begins to piece back together his attire as well, staring at him warily.  
  
"But then again, even beasts succumb to pleasure."


End file.
